


Legends of Fuck

by Andromeda_Cain



Category: Glee
Genre: But Finn's way sweeter, But he's also really sweet in some moments, Dude on dude sex stuff, Hahaha you guys thought these tags had an actual purpose, Lots 'n' lotsa cuss words, Lots of fluff abound, M/M, Omg I love Finn so goddamn much, People may actually be offended by some of my wording, Sorry I'm just trying to personify the dick that we all know Puck to be, Though he's a fucking idiot, Workin' on the porn stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Cain/pseuds/Andromeda_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few chapters detailing the stuff that just kind of have Finn and Puck together. They're all one-shots based off of nothing but my imagination. Cue the rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slashing Tires

**Prompt:** Silence

 **Rating:**  PG

 **Summary:**  Finn and Puck take revenge on Oral Intentions.

* * *

 

They didn't speak, after Quinn.

Passing each other in the halls, football practice, performing in Glee, was all passed in silence between the both of them. Make no mistake, he'd tried. Walked up to Finn countless times, opened his mouth. But then their eyes would meet, or Rachel would step up, or his conscience would remind him exactly why they weren't talking, and he'd back out.

He hated the silence.

Finally, fate stepped in and forced them out of silence. Or, rather, Oral Intentions did.

As Rachel stepped into class, egg splatters everywhere, eyes red from crying, Puck knew what had to be done. Finn did as well.

Gazes set in angry certainty, their eyes met across the room and they both knew. Finn's jaw set, determined not to think of anything but revenge, and that told Puck all he needed to know.

They enjoyed slashing the enemy's tires.

When they'd finished with all thirty-two vehicles, they'd ran, even though it was four in the morning and no one was there. They were too strung up not to run.

Breathing hard, laughing in a displaced sense of euphoria, the two sprinted away. When they reached an alley five blocks away, they finally stopped, leaning against a wall to catch their breaths.

When they had, they found a sense of calm between them that had been missing for too long, and they stared at each other with understanding in their eyes.

And suddenly, Puck didn't really mind the silence.


	2. Parties Suck

**Prompt:** Solitude

 **Rating:**  PG-13

 **Summary:**  Finn and Puck have an argument.

* * *

 

Finn wasn't having very much fun at the party.

It all started during their weekly "Let's all get together and pretend Glee is a family" night, where basically all they did was get drunk and start making out with each other. Fucked up and full of incest, but a family night all the same.

They'd all gotten pretty smashed, sang a few slurred songs, but it all came to a wheezing crescendo during Truth or Dare. "IIIII dare youuu, um, to drink this whole bottle," Santana cried out, brandishing a half-finished bottle of wine.

Rachel, the person the dare was directed at, adjusted her skirt, trying not to look anxious. "Though I believe I could perform such a grotesque and vulgar act as that, my dads always taught me that it is unbecoming of a lady to partake in such—"

"Ah, just drink the bottle before I tape your mouth shut, bitch," Santana ordered, sloshing the drink over Sam and Artie as she tried to give it to Rachel.

As Rachel downed the bottle, Sam spun the empty one. They all watched as, slowly yet surely, it landed on Puck. Sam raised an eyebrow, grinning. "I dare you…" he started, looking around the room before coming to his decision, "to give Mike a kiss. For thirty seconds." The whole group "ooh"ed at the thought of 'heterosexual' Puck sucking face with another male.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Dude, if you think I'll do anything with another dude, you have another thing coming." He purposefully avoided Finn's gaze.

Sam shook his head. "You know the drill, man. If you don't do the dare, you have to drink a shot of piss. Would you really rather drink Artie's piss?" Sam grinned. Finn, with a few jealous heart palpitations, questioned whether Sam was really only into this to humiliate Puck.

Puck made a face. "Jesus, fine, get your sick twisted mind full of this." And with that, he stood, sat down next to Mike, and gave him a closed-mouth kiss for thirty seconds, all of which was timed out loud by the rest of the Glee club's members. Excepting Finn.  
As Puck pulled away with a dishearteningly wet sound, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and bowing for his applauding audience, Finn felt his neck grow red. He was angry. Jealous. Embarrassed. And, though he didn't want to admit it, horribly crestfallen. Puck had never kissed him in public. Then again, the public didn't even know about them. Staring down at his drink, heartbreak on his face, Finn hugged his knees to his chest, telling himself not to cry.

Finn felt a jab in his side. He looked to see Sam, smiling drunkenly. "You…it's your turn, Finn. Spin." Sighing, Finn complied.  
After that, Santana and Britney had (by Santana's orchestrations) made out more than a few times, Tina had blown a bottle, and Finn had had his fair share of make outs, including Sam and Mike. Each time he could see Puck grip his bottle tighter, feel his rage from across the room. Finn decided to ignore it.

A few hours later, though the party was still going strong, Finn decided to find some solitude. He'd left the room as soon as he saw Britney, the slutty drunk, start moving her hands around Puck's body. Finn didn't think he could stand seeing another person feel up his boyfriend or whatever Puck wanted to call himself.

Stumbling, Finn made his way through Sam's hallway, searching for a place to be alone. He found his refuge in an abandoned family room, which housed a TV, a large couch, and a few gaming devices. Finn plopped himself down on the cushy seating, sighing. He imagined exactly what Britney could have done with Puck in the five minutes he'd been gone then found he was gripping the armrest a little too forcefully.

Finn shook his head. He decided he'd thought about Puck too much tonight; it hurt too much to go further. Instead, rather tired, Finn stretched out horizontally on the couch, aware of the pranks his friends could pull on him yet too dejected to stop himself from falling into a hazy sleep.

He awoke to a stumbling in the dark. Hearing more than one voice, Finn kept his eyes shut, hoping his hiding place would not be found.

"Wow, thassa big couch," Britney announced loudly, making to sit on it.

Puck stopped her, grabbing her arm. "Wait, Finn's sleeping." He held a finger up to his lips to show she should keep silent.  
Santana, who had decided to join in on their love fest, spoke up. "So what? He's using the only available bedding we could find; let's kick him out and have a hot three-way." At that, Finn almost opened his eyes. Instead, he instinctively knitted his eyebrows at the thought, nuzzling his face against his arm as he adjusted himself.

Puck leaned forward, watching. "He's…cute," he whispered, his hot, alcohol-smelling breath hitting Finn's cheek.  
Santana rolled her eyes. "Are you going to moon over your boy crush or start making out with two hot cheerleaders?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I can bend," Britney announced.

Puck didn't turn away from Finn. "Go away," he ordered.

"Fucking homo," Santana muttered, pulling Britney away to make out with her, ignoring the irony.

When the girls were gone, Puck studied Finn a few more seconds before easing himself down, pressing a soft kiss to Finn's lips. The taller teen opened his eyes, wearing an unreadable expression.

"Were you awake?" Puck asked, rubbing his fingers against Finn's arm.

Finn didn't answer the question. Instead, "Were you going to have sex with them?" escaped his lips.

Puck closed his eyes, sighing. "Does it really matter?" he responded, looking away.

Finn sat up, staring down at his hands. "Yeah, actually, it kinda does. Especially after what you said last night." Sniffing, Finn angrily rubbed at his eyes. He refused to cry.

Puck gritted his teeth. "I didn't say it and you know it," he stated, pulling his hand away from Finn and sitting on the other side of him.

The two sat in an awkwardly enraged silence for a few seconds. "Even if you didn't say it, you shouldn't be making out with other people," Finn finally said, still looking down at his hands.

Puck shook his head. "Why the hell not? I'm allowed to make out with whoever I want."

Finn felt his lip tremble. Standing, he made to leave the room. But first, he said his piece. "If that's what you want, Noah Puckerman, then forget everything that's happened these last four months. Don't ever come near me again." And with that, he turned on his heel.

He made it half a second before Puck grabbed him, forcing him against the wall. "What the fuck do you mean?" he growled out, possessive hands holding Finn back.

A treacherous tear running down his cheek, Finn responded. "I mean," he started, staring Puck down, "I'm done with you. I'm tired of feeling like shit. I'm tired of you refusing to call this a relationship, of having to watch you flirt and make out with other girls. I'm just done." He tried to pull away.

Puck tightened his grip on Finn's arms. "Why can't it all just be the same as before? Why do you have to put a name to this? Can't I just be good enough for you?" His voice shook. He blamed it on the alcohol.

Finn shook his head. "You've always been good enough for me. It's you who isn't satisfied with me. You want everyone, you want to have sex with other girls, you don't want to be gay. I get it. But I refuse to be your secret from now on."

As he again tried to pull away, Puck growled, mashing his lips to Finn's. It was an angry, biting kiss, filled with angst yet devoid of the sweetness of last night. Finn felt his heart breaking.

He pulled away from the kiss, eyes full of an intense sorrow. "I get it. You didn't mean what you said last night. So just let me go."

Puck closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Finn's shoulder. "Just…stop, Finn. Please. I can't let you go. Don't…don't leave me." Finn could feel Puck's body shake against him.

Finn leaned his head back against the wall, unsure of what to do. "I…I can't do it anymore, Puck. It hurts too much. You don't understand just how crushing it is to see your boyfriend throw himself at any willing chick. I don't want to feel that anymore." A few more tears slipped from his eyes.

Puck screwed up his courage, looking up into Finn's eyes. "I feel that every time I do something with another girl. You really think I want to be with them? But I have a reputation to uphold. I can't let anybody know about us."

That admission pushed the dagger straight through Finn's heart. "Don't you see why I can't do this anymore? Puck, you just admitted to being ashamed of yourself. Of me. And I can't take it anymore." Taking a breath, Finn forced Puck to let him go. At the door, he turned. "Just so you know, I do love you Puck. But I won't stop myself from finding someone else. I…" he drew a shake breath, "I deserve some happiness."

As the door shut, leaving Puck in darkness, the teen felt his composure slip, gasping out sobs with tears racing across his cheeks. Sitting back against the wall, head in his hands, Puck whispered, "I did say it. I do love you." But he hadn't had the courage to admit it to Finn; it was too late. Finn was gone. Puck was alone.

 


	3. Whispered Confessions

**Prompt:**  Whisper

 **Rating:**  PG

 **Summary:**  Finn and Puck talk even into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

 

The bright, slatted light that leaked from the lamppost outside into Finn's room left a halo of gold around Finn's body, casting a beautiful arc against his milky complexion. Puck found it hard to look away. So he didn't.

Puck knew that Finn's mom was downstairs sleeping; that he should have gotten up thirty minutes ago to find his pants and escape; that staying meant, at least in his mind, he accepted this as a real relationship between himself and Finn. And somehow, Puck wasn't having a heart attack. Though he was sure it would start up in the morning.

Eyebrows knitting in his sleep, Finn let out a muffled sigh, moving closer to Puck's warmth. Puck couldn't help but run a hand through Finn's hair, kissing the taller boy softly.

Finn groaned, slowly awakening. "Mm…Puck, what…" he said, too loudly.

"Shh, idiot! Don't wake up your mom!" Puck whisper-yelled, poking Finn's forehead.

Finn slowly nodded his head, eyes hooded in fatigue. "You, um…why are you still up?" he whispered, pulling the covers up to conceal more of his naked body.

Puck half-smiled, resting a hand on Finn's back. "Your snoring keeps me up," he lied, holding back a laugh at Finn's expression.  
"Jesus, I snore? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'll get those nose strips or something. Write it on my hand so I don't forget."

Puck couldn't help but quietly laugh. "Fuck, Finn, I'm kidding. If you tell anyone I said this I'll deny it then kill you, but…you're really cute when you sleep." His cheeks reddened.

Finn's eyes widened before he slowly smiled. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever admitted. Thanks, man, it musta been hard."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Excruciatingly." He pulled Finn closer in his arms, placing another kiss on Finn's lips, this one longer and more passionate.

Finn ran a hand across Puck's mohawk, kissing back. They only stopped when they realised they needed to breathe to keep living. They stared at each other, finding it hard to take breaths. Cradling Finn's face in his hands, Puck pressed a kiss to Finn's forehead. "You're beautiful, you know it?"

Finn gasped quietly. "What?" he whispered, grabbing Puck's wrist.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Grow an ego. I'm not saying it again." He looked away, staring at the light that traced patterns on Finn's back. He pressed a finger against one of Finn's many freckles.

Finn shivered at the touch. "You, um…I, actually…could you just say it again?" Finn asked, blushing.

Puck looked back at Finn, almost giving in at the sight of the boy's innocent longing. Sighing, Puck said, "Jesus, what are you, a girl?" Finn just kept staring. Finally, Puck caved. "Finn Hudson," he started, brushing a hand through the brunet's hair, "you're beautiful. And you're the only person I ever want to be with. I…I love you." He suddenly turned away, his back to Finn. "So, there," he whispered, "that's all I'm saying for a while. You'll have to remember that the next time I'm a douchebag." His cheeks were unbearably red.

Finn smiled. He'd never even thought Puck could feel something like that, especially for him. Lovingly yet a little unsure of himself, Finn wrapped a hand around Puck's shoulder before pressing a kiss to Puck's jaw. Turning his head, Puck studied the taller teen.

"You know I feel the same. I love you too, Noah Puckerman," Finn declared, resting on his elbow and smiling softly.

Puck couldn't help but return the smile. Adjusting the sheets so that they now covered Finn's junk (they'd slipped when Finn adjusted himself), Puck wrapped his arms around Finn's waist and pressed another kiss against Finn's lips. "All of this love talk is making me sick," Puck announced, smiling to reassure Finn that he was joking.

Finn raised an eyebrow, half-smiling. "Fine with me. I'm tired anyway." He burrowed into the pillow, about to fall asleep again.

Sighing, Puck dug his face into Finn's hair. Just when it seemed he was asleep, he whispered, "I'll never leave you, Finn. Don't ever leave me."

Finn smiled against Puck's neck. "Wasn't planning on it."


	4. Mile High Club

**Prompt:**  Vacant

 **Rating:**  NC-17

 **Summary:** Finn has to pee. Puck's just horny.

* * *

 

Finn had to pee. Like, bad.

Glee club was on its first plane ride ever, off to new York City and all the glory or heartbreak it entailed. Twenty minutes into the flight, Finn felt the seatbelt press into his bladder, making his need almost unbearable. He made sure to check the sign to see if it was okay to take off his seatbelt before he did, waiting for Puck to move his legs. "What the hell are you doing?" the shorter teen asked as he refused to move, eyebrow raised.

Finn did a little dance to adjust his bladder. "I need to pee. Move before I wet my pants."

Puck laughed. "Jesus, gross. Get outta here."

Finn complied, hurrying to the bathroom, praying for a vacant stall. Thankfully, all were unoccupied. He went inside the first one, forgetting to fully lock the door in his haste.

As he was zipping his pants up and was about to wash his hands, he heard a jiggling sound, then jumped at the sight of Puck letting himself into Finn's stall. "Puck?" Finn said in a questioning tone, staring at the other teen as his hands twisted the water faucet.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Jesus, you really had to pee? I thought you finally wanted to join the Mile High Club." He still locked the door, leaning against it.

Finn started washing his hands. "I remember you telling me what that was, but I forgot. But if you expect me to smoke marijuana on a plane you have another thing coming."

Puck groaned. "Finn, you can't smuggle drugs on a plane. At least, not anymore. Did you really forget what a Mile High Club is or are you trying to be coy?" He moved forward, wrapping his arms around Finn's waist and resting his chin on Finn's shoulder.

"Um…" Finn said as he dried off his hands, "does it have to do with sex?"

Puck grinned. "Definitely. Sex on a plane, to be exact. It's always been on my bucket list." To enunciate his point, Puck started sucking at Finn's neck.

Making a whiny sound that went straight to Puck's groin, Finn turned in Puck's arms. "If you leave any hickies the audience will see," he commented, leaning back against the sink.

Puck grinned against Finn's skin. "Damn right they'll see. I wonder if the hobbit will notice?" It seemed an alright notion to Puck.

Finn groaned. "Okay, now you definitely can't. Rachel sees everything. She's, like, one of those orca thingies." He tried to push Puck away.

Puck just adjusted them so Finn was sitting on the sink's edge, his legs around Puck's waist. "I'm pretty sure you meant to say 'oracle,'" he said as he stuffed his hand down the front of Finn's pants, his other hand reaching up underneath Finn's shirt to tweak a nipple.

Finn gasped, large hands grabbing onto the back of Puck's mohawk. He dug his face into Puck's neck, breathing hard. "Duh…don't do that or else I'll cream my pants," Finn pleaded, involuntarily moaning at the direction Puck's hand was moving.

Puck grinned against Finn's hair. "Isn't that the whole point?" he asked, rubbing circles with his thumb against Finn's nipple.

Finn grappled for something that would stop Puck. "This…ah, crap, this wouldn't count as sex so we wouldn't actually be in the Mile High Club," he finally said. He was proud of his quick thinking.

Puck pulled back from Finn, thinking. "You know, you're right," he stated, pulling his hand out of Finn's pants, "that would be a waste. Alright, drop your pants," he ordered, unzipping his own.

Finn opened his mouth but words wouldn't come out. He just watched as Puck pulled out of his pants and boxers, erection bouncing against his chest. Finally, when Puck moved to Finn's own pants, Finn spoke up. "Dude, this is insane. Someone could hear. We could get in trouble!" He watched as Puck pulled his own pants down.

Puck made a face. "This is a once in a lifetime chance, Finn. Don't blow it." He grinned, seeing as his face was rather close to Finn's now exposed dick. "Or I'll blow you," he added, kissing the tip of it for effect.

Finn gasped, grabbing Puck's hair and pulling him back. "Not here," he whispered, panicked, "I'll make a bunch of noises!"

Puck rolled his eyes, standing. "I'm not actually gonna blow you. Oral sex just isn't gonna cut it today. Spread your legs a little, okay?" he said as he pushed Finn back up to the sink, pulling a bottle of lube out of his pocket.

Finn bit his lip, adjusting his legs so Puck had a better view. "I still think this is a bad idea. What if everyone hears us?"

Squirting a profuse amount of his favorite lube (strawberry flavored), Puck looked up to Finn. "Who even cares?" he asked nonchalantly as his finger slowly entered Finn's hole.

Squirming at the sensation, Finn responded. "I was pretty sure you would."

Puck shook his head, his finger moving further along its path. "Nah, I've come to an epiphany. If it's okay for Santana and Britney, why the hell not for us? Let's be gay together." He grinned up at Finn as he pushed a second finger in, scissoring.

Finn shivered. He'd gotten over the discomfort of having fingers in his asshole and was instead waiting for that touch that would send shoots of pleasure throughout his body. "You're such a homo," he commented.

Puck grinned, slipping in a third finger. As it hit Finn's prostate, causing the taller teen to muffle a yelp against Puck's neck, Puck said, "And who's the one with fingers up his ass?"

At Puck's cocky grin, Finn glared. "A-and who's the -Lord Almighty- one who wants to shove his thing up my butt?"

Puck laughed as he slowly pulled his fingers out. "Lord Almighty? Really? You do know it's alright to cuss, right Finn?" He positioned his dick at Finn's entrance.

"I'd rather not," Finn answered, hooking his hands around Puck's neck and digging his heels against Puck's hips.

Puck rolled his eyes. "If I hadn't already had sex with you, I would swear you were a virgin," he commented right before he slipped into Finn.

Finn's breath hitched as he adjusted to the intrusion, fingers digging into Puck's scant amount of hair. "It's…ugh, it's a personal pre-preference," he stated, wriggling around a little.

Puck groaned. "Stop moving around, you'll make me come too soon," he ordered, grabbing Finn's hips and stilling him. "All I'm saying is," he started, back to discussing Finn's word choice, "I like a dirty talker. It's sexy." And with that, Puck pulled almost all the way out then slammed himself forward, the head of his penis directly hitting Finn's prostate.

Finn let out a gasping breath, fingers losing hold of Puck's hair and scrabbling across his head, looking for a bit of stability. They finally settled on Puck's neck. "You…" Finn said, stubbornly trying to keep talking, "you're a puh…pervert." He dug his face into Puck's neck as Puck quickened the pace.

Puck let out a puff of laughter against Finn's hair, then quickly lost all ability to breathe when Finn moaned and started moving forward to meet his thrusts. He forgot how to speak, instead responding with a "Nuh…" that both forgot as they were too busy with the task at hand. Puck pushed Finn back so he was leaning, head and part of his back slammed against the mirror, faucet digging into Finn's lower back. For now, it didn't bother him.

Finn stretched his legs further, trying to allow Puck easier access; the shorter teen grunted out a few curses and mangled bits of letters that, when put together right, spelled Finn's name. For his part, all Finn could do was gasp around his moans and try to say Puck's name. He never got past a gasping "Puh….Puh…"

The sink was shaking with the combination of their movements. Finn was sure someone would hear his muffled moans, or Puck's half-spoken little "Fuck"s, or the sound of skin slapping against skin, but for now they were alone, Puck was speeding up and cupping his hands around the parts of Finn's ass that wasn't covered by the sink, and Finn couldn't get enough of it.

Puck found himself slowly coming undone, watching as Finn's face mirrored his own. Belatedly, Puck remembered that Finn also had a penis. Working at it with jerky, twisting hand movements, Puck worked to keep this as enjoyable for Finn as himself. Apparently, if Finn's first exclamation of a quiet "Shit," was any indication, Puck was doing a pretty bang up job.

Soon Puck's thrusts became more varied, faster, as he felt himself finally approach that edge, dragging Finn along with him. When Finn, in a moment of oblivious pleasure, twisted his hands in Puck's hair and bit gently at the skin just above Puck's collarbone, Puck finally reached that edge, shooting his load with a few more thrusts, Finn's name falling from his lips. He jerked his hand once more before Finn also came, covering that tell-tale 'O' shape his mouth made with his hands.

The two sat there, Finn supporting Puck as the shorter teen rested his head on Finn's shoulder and his arms around Finn's waist. They seemed content with just resting for a bit, the proximity between them a nice touch. Finally, Puck pulled away enough for Finn to move forward, wincing at the pain he just now realised. "God, my back's killing me," Finn commented, feeling the affronted area. He felt dents in his skin.

"Yeah, the sink left a mark on you, huh?" Puck said, checking out Finn's back.

Finn shrugged. "Well, it's fine. Anyway, we should probably get our pants. What if someone needs to go pee?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "There's, like, fifty bathrooms on this plane. I'm sure that person will manage."

Finn paused. "Ew, what if someone was in the stall next to us when we…you know."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather not think about that. Instead, can we address the fact that you actually said 'shit'? I'm proud of you, man." Puck grinned, gently punching Finn's shoulder and placing a kiss on Finn's jaw.

Finn's cheeks reddened. "Yeah, well, you better have enjoyed it, 'cuz I'm never saying it again," he stated, pushing Puck back so he could grab his clothes.

As Finn bent down, Puck's juices dripping from his stretched, red asshole, Puck licked his lips. "Never say never," he muttered, mentally checking off Mile High Club on his bucket list.

* * *


	5. Closure

**Prompt:**  Desperation

 **Rating:**  PG-13 (cussing)

 **Summary:**  Finn's starting to freak out about the way Puck kisses him.

* * *

 

When Puck kisses Finn, it's always with a sort of desperation. Like every kiss might be their last.

He's not exactly sure why. Finn has a feeling it might be because Puck's father skipped out on him, creating a fear of abandonment that's leaked into his regular day life. Finn's assured Puck countless times that he's never going to leave, that he doesn't want to. Puck makes derogatory comments as almost a reflex action. Yet he's gentler with Finn, after those words of encouragement, though he doesn't seem to notice.

But the next day it's back to desperate, passionate kisses. Finn's not sure how to show Puck exactly how much he loves the shorter teen. He's also not sure if Puck would admit his true feelings. Because no matter how cool he acts, or how mean he gets, or how many times he complains, Finn has no doubt in his mind that Puck loves him. It's in the way Puck looks at him, or how possessive he gets when others look at him, or that time they were camping outside his house and he almost said it, had the words forming in his mouth, then lost his nerve and called Finn a douchebag.

Finn's said it. In the heat of the moment, when he forgets Puck can't accept that for now, when all he wants to do is tell Puck he loves him. So he does. And Puck, terrified, draws away.

But then he's back, desperate again, but this time he wants to tell Finn the same words, but can't. He can't, so he kisses Finn instead. Cradles Finn's face in his palms like the tiniest nudge could shatter Finn into pieces, shatter everything Puck has ever wanted so it's never again the way it was. He stares at Finn, unreadable emotions swimming in his eyes, asking for something that Finn can't understand.

Finn's getting desperate, too. Desperate to destroy Puck's desperation. Finn's so unhinged, he starts forgetting how to put clothes on. Or when to eat. The songs he performs in Glee Club are always a little off, the words sometimes catching in his throat or just floating away from him. He comes to school with bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Puck asks him why, one day. In a way that sounds as if Finn's depression is just a stupid annoyance he'd like to get rid of, yet there's a tint of unease around his eyes, in the tone of voice he uses.

Finn brushes it off, blames it on some minor grievance, anything to keep Puck from knowing the truth. He's not sure how Puck would feel if he learned it, but he's not willing to find out.

Finally, one day, Puck's had enough. He confronts Finn, says he won't back down until Finn tells him what's wrong. Why Finn's leaving his pudding cup untouched.

Finn wants to play it down again, to ease Puck's mind, but as he stares across the lunch table, he realises he's already messed with Puck's mind. He's not eating a speck of food on his tray, even though it's his favorite. And that's when Finn realises he can't hide this from Puck anymore. Finally, he says his piece. "I can't figure out how to let you know I'll never leave you like your dad did, can't think of a way to let you know I love you unconditionally. I'm afraid something like this will break us apart, even though I couldn't stand it." Horrifyingly, as he's staring down at his untouched pudding cup, Finn feels a raw clawing sensation at his throat and a few tears start to form at his eyelids.

Puck's taken aback at this. He was expecting it to be about something, anything other than himself. As he watches Finn wipe a tear away from his eye, trying to do so inconspicuously (yet failing to do so), Puck suddenly feels an ache in his chest. He hates it when Finn cries. Especially when he's the cause.

So he drags Finn out of the cafeteria, takes them to a deserted corner outside the school, and kisses Finn on the mouth in a simple, loving way that's devoid of the desperation his kisses usually bring. Finn stares at Puck, clueless, a tear still resting on his cheek. Puck wipes it away before speaking. "I get it, Finn. I fucking get it. You're not leaving me, you love me, I get all that shit. I lo…I'll try to do better."

Finn's still staring. Puck shifts from foot to foot, self-conscious. "Fuck, alright!" he exclaims, startling Finn and a few birds near them. Puck lowers his voice, looking away. "I…goddammit. I fucking love you, alright, you fucking asshat," he blurts out.

Finn's shocked. He never expected that. He never thought Puck would be able to say those words, unless they were drugged out of him with truth serum. He finds it's hard to keep back a wide grin, so he doesn't. His cheeks hurt, he's smiling so hard, but all he can do is wrap his arms around Puck's neck. "Thank you," he whispers against Puck's ear, heart racing, "I love you too."

Puck's unable to come up with another insult, just holds Finn against him for a while. Finally, he pulls back, kissing Finn's lips before punching Finn's arm. "You're such a homo," Puck states before making his way back inside.

Finn shakes his head, smiling secretly to himself, as he follows Puck inside.


	6. I Miss My Waffles

**Prompt:** Justice

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Puck gets put in Juvie.

* * *

Puck fucking hated Juvie.

At first, when he'd arrived at The Correctional Facility for Juvenile Delinquents (which Puck deemed too wordy so instead lovingly nicknamed it 'Hell's Armpit') he'd tried his usual badass routine that worked in school. He quickly learned it was best to assume no identity. That way, sometimes he didn't get his waffles stolen every goddamn morning.

The room to which he was assigned housed four other occupants. Harley, the largest one of their group, welcomed Puck in with a threat to shove Puck's head up Leroy's, another member of their housing, ass. Puck had responded likewise and for the rest of his stay slept on the springs of his bedframe, while Harley enjoyed the comfort of double bedding.

Puck had no friends in Juvie. He hadn't been exactly congenial from the start, but it would have been nice to have a group of associates who would step in every time Harley shoved him up against a wall or when Alvin stole his waffles. Instead, Puck just made do imagining what it would be like once he got out of Hell's Armpit.

He would usually do this late at night, when everyone else was asleep, because of where his thoughts would take him. The first thing he would do, before he kissed his mother, hugged his little sister, or changed clothes, was fuck Finn. By now it had been so long since he'd seen Finn that even imagining the kid naked was enough for Puck to cream his pants. It had even happened, once or twice.

On Tuesdays, he got his phone call. He never called anyone but Finn. They'd sit for the short thirty minutes Puck had been afforded, listening to each other breathe and whispering the few thoughts that came to them. Puck wished he didn't have an official sitting close to him during the entire thing, or else he'd have initiated phone sex the first time he called. Instead, he had to make do with his imagination every night. Which sucked.

All in all, Puck hated the Justice System. The only reason he behaved at Hell's Armpit was so he could escape.

And the day he did leave Hell's Armpit, when he saw Finn outside leaning against his truck, it was all Puck could do to not fuck Finn right on the pavement. Instead, they waited until they got in the car.

After a short but definitely fulfilling sexual experience, as he stared at Finn's O-face, Puck knew he'd never fuck up and get in jail again. Not while Finn was in the picture.


	7. Wake Me Up

**Prompt:** Sleep

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Puck gets nightmares.

* * *

Finn's surprised, when he first sees Puck sleep.

Sure, they've had sleepovers before, but they'd always stayed up so late that usually Finn was the first to fall asleep and stayed that way until noon. But now, now that they've officially started this business (Finn's word choice for sleeping together) Finn doesn't always fall asleep first.

The first time Puck drifts off, Finn staring up at the ceiling in a ponderous thought, he's alerted by a slight noise. Startled, Finn turns his head in time to catch Puck's eyebrows drawn low over shut eyes, a small noise of sadness escaping his lips. Finn watches as Puck lets out a wounded sound, fingers clutching the sheets as though his life depends on it.

Finn is unsettled by this. He shakes Puck awake, places a calming kiss on Puck's lips. Puck's eyes are bewildered and morose for two seconds before he grasps lucidity and curses at Finn for waking him. He makes sure to have a good hold on Finn's waist and his nose stuffed in Finn's hair before he falls asleep again, though.

Finn comes close to asking Puck why he's so sad when he sleeps, but he realises some things are better left alone, at least for now. Maybe if Puck admits to his feelings Finn will address some of the issues, but for now every time Puck has a bad dream Finn just rests a calming hand over Puck's heart and kisses his forehead until he slowly sighs, a small smile replacing his tragic frown.


	8. I Just Wanted You to Know

 

**Prompt:** Blood

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Finn and Puck get in an accident. Puck's not ready to let Finn go.

* * *

Blood. It's something that courses through your veins and arteries, keeps you alive, tells a story of your origins. It has many types, A and B the common types, blood plasma makes up seventy percent of it, it has a peculiar circuitous route traveling through the superior vena cava and ending up right back where it started. It's surprisingly dense when you see it up close. If you lose enough of it, you die.

Puck's never deeply thought about blood until he sees it everywhere, covering the inside of his car, most of it Finn's. Finn's eyes are shut, Puck can't tell if he's even breathing, his wounds don't seem to be able to stop the blood flowing out of them. Puck is trying to staunch the flow, is using anything and everything to try to keep Finn's blood inside him, but it doesn't seem to be working. Finn will die soon if Puck doesn't do something drastic.

The accident came out of nowhere. Puck and Finn were stopped at a red light, holding hands in a fashion Puck wouldn't have allowed in public, Puck had just been about to kiss the small smile off of Finn's thin lips. Then suddenly he felt a crushing sensation and watched as Finn's face screwed up into a terrified expression. That's when he lost consciousness.

The ambulance and the fire truck and a bunch of unhelpful police have finally arrived. They're using a machine to pry off Puck's door. He's screaming at them, ordering them to direct their attention to Finn, but they just think he's in so much pain that he can't even speak clearly. If only he could take Finn's torture and place it on himself. Instead, he bears only a few scratches and what he believes to be a broken foot.

Once the fireman has reached Puck's side, Puck grabs the lapels of the man's jacket and pulls the fireman down to his level. "I'm fine," he rasps out, a few tears escaping his eyes, "just fucking save Finn. Please." Helpless, he looks to his friend, who still hasn't woken up. Puck's afraid of what will happen if Finn never does awaken.

The fireman gasps, calls for backup. For now, Puck is ignored in favor of reaching Finn. He's only too happy to oblige.

It takes them ten minutes to get Finn out. Ten whole minutes. Puck is terrified during the entire time, holding Finn's hand and unabashedly bawling his eyes out. The minute Finn is out of the destroyed vehicle and on his way to the ambulance stretched out on a gurney, Puck allows himself to finally take a breath. Then he screams. He has to be on that ambulance, has to be there just in case…

No, he won't think of that. Instead, he springs from the car, dashes to the ambulance just before they shut the doors. The men try to push him back, but Puck's got adrenaline and seven years of football practice on his side. He barrels past the men, makes his way to an unconscious Finn's side and grasps Finn's hand tightly the entire ride to the hospital.

Whispering at the opposite end of the vehicle, the two hospital attendants exclaim over the love Puck shows toward Finn.

* * *

 

The minute Finn wakes up, he wishes he hadn't.

Letting out a whimpering moan, Finn experiences all the torture the accident put him through and feels a few involuntary tears run down his cheeks. A few seconds later, though, the pain is gone, replaced by a numbing, joy-inducing juice running through his veins. Finn opens his eyes to see Puck's face right above his.

Grin beatific, Finn whispers, "Puck, I love you, don't ever forget me."

Puck's confused and worried. He whispers back, "What are you talking about?"

Finn blinks slowly, still grinning. "That's what I wanted to say. During the accident. I needed you to know that before I died." He smacks his lips together. "I'm thirsty."

Puck's entire body is shaking. He gently grasps Finn's hands, a tear escaping. "Finn…" he whispers, placing a helplessly loving kiss on Finn's lips. He can't say anything else, just continues to whisper Finn's name and kiss Finn's lips.

Finn's lucid enough to catch Puck's previous anguish and present indescribable joy. He reassuringly kisses Puck. "I know, Puck…I know."

Puck slowly nods, kisses Finn once more before he pulls back, resting his head next to Finn's. Puck wants to tell Finn how much his death would affect him. He wants to tell Finn he loves him. He wants to say everything. But with that phrase, Finn has told Puck that he doesn't need to say anything. Finn already knows. He probably has all along.

Letting out a grateful sigh, Puck kisses Finn's temple. "As long as you know," Puck whispers, before letting Finn drift off. For now, he can wait until morphine isn't being pumped into Finn for the truth to be told.


	9. We'll Always Be Together

**Prompt:** Clouds

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Finn doesn't understand the concept of Heaven.

**AN:** This one-shot is dedicated to Cory Monteith. He was a beautiful person who died way too early, and the world won't be the same without him. Requiescat in pace, Finn.

* * *

A seven-year-old Finn lay out on the front lawn of his house, contemplating the summer sky as white puffy clouds passed overhead. A body landed beside him, jarring him from his thoughts.

"'Sup, Hudson?" Puck queried, leaning back on the palms of his hands and staring at Finn, wearing his usual cool smile.

Finn, unusually somber, didn't turn from the view above him. "Puck, I heard something today." His voice was tinted with wonder.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? So what?"

Finn bit his lip. "Apparently," he started, keeping his eyes trained on a moving cloud, "the people who die down here end up there," he pointed up at the clouds and the sky, "in some place called Heaven."

Puck shrugged. He was tempted to say 'So what?' again but only responded with, "Yeah, I heard that a while ago. Something about Christians or whatever. But since I'm Jewish, I'm special. I get to go to Jewish Heaven, which is way better than yours." Puck grinned cockily.

Finn propped himself up on his elbows, eyebrows pulling towards each other, wearing that confused face his mother had chosen to find endearing. "Well, what I'm saying is, do you think that's where my Dad went?"

Puck sat back. "Huh. Never thought of it," he stated, now looking above him at the endless expanse of blue and white. "Like, he's up in those clouds right now?"

Finn pondered over that. "Well, I don't know. See, that's the whole confusing part, you know? How does anyone even know if there's a Heaven or not? What if it's all just a lie?"

Puck's eyebrows raised. He made a low "Hoo," sound, slightly grinning. "Man, whoever came up with that one would be in soooo much trouble!"

Finn pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. "Yeah, but see, I kinda don't want it to be a lie. 'Cuz Heaven sounds way better than anything I can think of. You're s'posed to get a buncha good things up there, like gold and all the candy you want. I mean, wouldn't you like that to happen to you?"

Puck laughed. "Dude, I can already get all the candy I want. All I have to do is sweet-talk the ladies, and they literally throw the stuff at me." Puck was lying.

Finn wasn't listening anyway. "No, but here's something else I heard. Apparently, those people that died and went up there, they can hear you if you try to talk to them, and they're looking down on us all the time. Along with this beardy dude called Jesus." Finn was starting to squint his eyes, a tell-tale sign that he was holding back tears.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Who said?"

Finn shrugged. "Some Christian lady. She made me say this prayer or whatever, which will get me into Heaven if I die I guess." He didn't seem to really care.

Puck sighed. "Yeah, they made me do something like that. No biggie."

Finn sniffled, a tear forming at the corner of his eye. He stared down at his knees. "Puck, I tried so hard. I talked to my dad all day, tried it in different places in case. But he never answered. Does…does that mean he doesn't love me?" Tears were streaming down his face now, sobs threatening to escape from his constricting throat.

Without much thought, Puck pulled Finn into his arms, resting his cheek against Finn's. "That's bullshit, Finn, and you know it," he stated, both getting a little thrill from hearing a forbidden curse word. "Your dad loved you a lot. The people up there, they can hear us, they just can't answer. I think it's something to do with the connection here, their response doesn't reach us. There isn't anything to worry about, Finn."

Finn drew in a shuddering breath, looking into Puck's eyes. "You…you really think so?" he asked, voice catching as a post-mortem sob erupted from his throat.

Smiling gently, Puck wiped a tear from Finn's cheek. "I know so."

Contented, Finn let his cheek rest on Puck's shoulder. Pucks arms tightened their hold on Finn's chest. A thought occurred to Finn. "Puck, when the time comes, please don't go to Jewish Heaven. Come to the regular Heaven with me."

Puck, about to refute that, felt the slight tremble in Finn's body. Instead, he said, "Of course, Finn. We're best friends. We'll always be together."

Finn looked up to Puck, smiling through the residue of his tears. "Promise?" he asked, sniffling.

Puck placed a timid, gentle kiss on Finn's upturned lips. "Promise," he whispered.


	10. Cold Feet

 

**Prompt:** Sea

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Glee gets to visit South Padre Island. Too bad it sucks during the Fall.

**AN:** This chapter was written out of experience: I've lived in Texas most of my life and went to South Padre Island during Thanksgiving Break. It sucked balls. Sooooo cold.

* * *

Trips to the beach were supposed to be awesome. Then again, this was a Glee outing.

Trekking across the damp, sandy boards of the place they would be staying, Puck looked over his shoulder, scanning the other Glee members before he saw Mr. Schue's awkward haircut. "When you told us it would be fun, you were lying, weren't you? Where the hell is the sun, anyway?" Looking out over the terrain of South Padre Island, Puck watched glumly as the grey sea whished across the dark beige sand.

"Come on, Puck, I promised you guys you'd get to go to the beach; it's up to you all whether you enjoy this or not. Now grab this bag and I'll call my friend," Mr. Schue stated, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Since Puck refused to do anything for his untrustworthy teacher, Finn stepped up and grabbed the bag before bending down to pick up a sea shell, never mind that he was already loaded down with bags since all the other girls took advantage of his strength. Puck bit his lip and made his way over to Finn just before one of the bags hit Finn's head. "Jesus, Finn, you've turned into a gofer," Puck commented, pulling a few more bags off Finn's arms and hefting them onto his shoulders.

"Dude, this one has a bunch of swirly patterns!" Finn exclaimed, totally engrossed in the shells he'd collected on their way to the rather dilapidated cabin.

A few yards away, you could hear Mr. Schue yelling into the phone. "Can you hear me now?" he called, walking a bit further away.

Puck sighed, looking up to the sky. When Mr. Schue had popped into Glee Club all ecstatic over his friend's invitation that he use an old beach cabin over Thanksgiving break, Puck had envisioned getting drunk every night, banging Finn's brains out any chance they got, and skinny-dipping late at night with Finn while the other Glee members slept. But this was just damn depressing. He'd thought Texas was warm all-year-round.

Finn nudged Puck's shoulder. "Hey, you think I'll find larger shells closer to the water?" he asked, looking out over the water and grinning slightly. Beaches excited him.

Puck sighed. Well, since he wouldn't be having his awesome beach experience, at least Finn could. "Yeah, sure. Here, give me the bags, I'll drop them off and we'll head out. 'Kay?" Puck held his hand out, gesturing to the remaining baggage that Finn held.

Finn's answering grin almost made Puck forget about his disappointment. "Nah, I'll help you; then we can change and swim!"

Puck raised an eyebrow. He was sure the water would be freezing. But, better to be slightly amused out in the freezing water than totally bored indoors. "Yeah, sure, just don't start complaining when your dick shrivels up."

Finn made a confused face. "Why would my dick shrivel up?"

* * *

 

"Oh dear God, it's so cold!" Finn yelped, rubbing his hands against his biceps to create friction.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Jesus, we're only in up to our ankles. It'll get even colder." Though he was trying to play it cool, goosebumps were rising up over his entire body.

Shivering, Finn bit his lip. "We-well, if you're so tough, you go in first."

Puck raised a trepid eyebrow. Though he might be cold, he was never a pussy. "Fucking hell, you're such a girl," he stated. Grinning cockily, he kept his eyes on Finn the entire time as he sank further and further into the water, until he was shivering so much he couldn't stay still. He turned away, moving around in a pointless effort to warm himself up.

Finn gulped, looking back to the cabin where all the other Glee members waited, before venturing out into the cold. When he reached Puck's side, he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's neck, striving to gain some body heat.

Puck welcomed the embrace, pulling Finn closer and wrapping his arms around Finn's waist. He could hear Finn's chattering teeth against his ear. "Th-this wa-was a s-s-stupid idea," he commented.

"Ma-maybe," Finn responded, wrapping his legs around Puck's waist, "bu-but at least we-we're alo-lone."

Puck smiled at that, pulling Finn's head back. "Yo-you can b-be fu-fucking br-brilliant sometimes," he stated, pulling Finn in for a long, shivery kiss.

It was romantic until they both shivered so hard that teeth connected with lips. "Fuck!" Puck exclaimed, while Finn went for the less expletory "Shite!"

They detangled themselves before making their way back out of the sea, holding hands. When they'd reached sand, Puck fell back, making sure his feet were out of the water. Finn lay beside him, staring up at the darkening sky. "Well, that was a fail," Finn commented, yawning.

Puck grinned, pulling Finn on top of him. "Maybe, but now we can warm each other up," he said, hands reaching for places that were inappropriate in public.

Finn's neck reddened and he tried to pull away. "Not in public! What if everyone sees?"

Puck's grin widened, his hands continuing their exploration of Finn's creamy white body. "They already know about us, why not give 'em a show? It'll help them remember I own you." To demonstrate, he ran his fingers against Finn's ass, his hands having somehow slipped under Finn's trunks at some point.

Finn closed his eyes, letting Puck suck at his neck. "God, you're such a perv," was all he said before he let Puck roll them over, averse to complaining when Puck's hand was so close to his dick.

Puck grinned. Maybe this beach thing wouldn't be so bad after all.


	11. Up in Flames

**Prompt:** Smoke

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Summary:** Puck made a mistake. Finn can't stop laughing. That's _his_ mistake.

* * *

Finn couldn't stop laughing.

Puck, with an aggravated look on his face, punched the taller teen's shoulder hard enough that it would stay bruised for a week. "Shut the fuck up. It's not funny."

Between fits of laughter, Finn responded with, "Come on, man. It kind of is."

Puck gritted his teeth. Smacked Finn's side. "It's not! God, this is the last time I tell you anything. You're such an assclown."

Finn's grin just widened. "Well, if you'd just hold back on the cigarettes, then you wouldn't…" he had to trail off, giggles bursting from his lips.

Puck growled out, low and dangerous, "If you don't stop laughing, I'll make you." This showed he was feeling generous; usually he didn't give Finn a warning.

Too bad Finn was stupid.

He kept laughing to himself, holding his sides. And that's when Puck pounced.

He pushed Finn down, hard, then punched Finn's side. A gasp escaped from Finn's lips, but a trickle of laughter could still be heard. Well, maybe he didn't respond to violence.

Puck tried a different tactic, placing his mouth over Finn's still-grinning lips. All that got him was a split-lip; he should have learned by now it was pointless to try to kiss Finn when he was laughing.

Finally, Puck did the only thing he could think of. Holding Finn down, he stuffed a hand down Finn's pants, grabbing the taller teen's dick. Silence.

Puck smiled to himself, looking down at a now-silent Finn. "Yeah, that's right. And what if I…" he moved his hand up and down, warranting a choked gasp from Finn, yet no more laughter.

Puck had won. As Finn's fingers grasped Puck's biceps, eyes shutting of their own accord, Puck made the mistake of speaking. "Besides, I didn't actually burn the school down. That idiot who walked in on me saw the smoke and just pulled the fire alarm."

Peals of laughter escaped from Finn.

Grinning dangerously, as he was still holding Finn's dick, Puck sighed. "Will you never learn?


	12. Marriage, Huh?

**Prompt:** Pages

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Finn and Puck are searching for Finn's box of old things. Shit gets real.

* * *

Puck was about to choke.

Dust motes, kicked up by his and Finn's movements, threatened to clog his already gagging pharynx. Gasping for air, Puck placed a hand over his nose and mouth. "Remind me again why we're doing this?" he called out to Finn, who was at the other side of the basement, digging through boxes.

Finn sighed, sitting down and resting on his haunches as he sorted through another box. "Kurt said he needed some stuff from my past, since he's making a weird college-thing of me and him when we were younger for Burt and Mom's anniversary. You volunteered to help." He squinted, holding up an old photo of his mom in high-waist jeans. He shuddered.

Puck leaned against a precariously-stacked pile of boxes. "First of all, it's a fucking _collage_ , dipshit. And I only said that 'cuz I thought by 'moving boxes' you meant 'having sex.'"

Finn's raised eyebrow said all he was thinking. Puck seriously needed to learn that you could do things with your significant other that didn't involve sexual interactions. Then again, Finn didn't really mind it, as compared to how stingy Quinn and Rachel had been.

Sighing, Finn leaned back, pushing the box he'd just looked through away from him. "Jesus, we'll never find it. It's just one box, man. Maybe Kurt'll just have to make a _collage_ ," he put emphasis on the word, making a face at Puck, "of himself and I'll just buy them some chocolate." Finn's stomach growled. "And maybe I'll get some for myself."

Puck grinned. "Fine with me," he stated, turning around. A few words caught his eye: **Finn's Old Stuff**. "Oh, here it is," Puck called out.

Finn made his way over to Puck. "Oh, wow. Maybe if you'd actually been looking we coulda been out of here way earlier."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Maybe if you weren't such an asshat I wouldn't mind getting choked to death by dust," he responded, pushing Finn's shoulder.

Finn couldn't help but grin as he picked the box up. "Are we fighting? Is this our first fight as a couple?" He placed it on a nearby table, picking up a box-cutter.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Just shut up before I use that thing on my wrists," he answered, pushing himself up onto the table.

Finn forgot to respond, concentrating solely on trying to cut the tape off the box without nicking himself. When the razor went through the tape easily, Finn looked up to Puck, smiling proudly. He pushed the box's tops away, looking down at the contents of the box. "Oh, wow, I totally forgot about all of this," Finn muttered to himself as he pulled out an old picture he drew.

"Damn, that's an ugly horse," Puck commented, pulling the paper away from Finn to look at it closer.

"I think that was supposed to be self-portrait…" Finn answered, rifling through the other pages that inhabited the box.

Puck burst out laughing. "That's right; I forgot what a fuck-up you were in art," he said, grabbing a few other papers.

Finn grinned self-deprecatingly. "I think I got a two in that class. You'd think the teacher would have gone easy on a first grader." He pulled out another page, raising an eyebrow as he read it. "Wow, I wanted to be an ice cream cone when I grew up?" he said, tone disbelieving.

"Right, you kept going on about that one day," Puck commented, grinning. "You made me stop eating my ice cream then gave it a burial. You were a weird little fucker."

Finn shook his head. "Well, I guess this is just evidence that I was as dumb as my counselor said," he stated, starting to make a pile of the papers.

Puck smirked, punching Finn's shoulder. "It's fine, dude. You're awesome anyway. This shit just made you more interesting." His smirk grew larger at another page he started reading.

Finn couldn't help but smile to himself, pulling out another piece of paper.

The two kept looking at pages and pages of Finn's past, chuckling or raising eyebrows at certain things they read. Finally, Puck came across something he'd never seen before. "Who I'm going to marry…" he read aloud, the corners of his mouth turning upwards, "Puck." Puck raised an eyebrow, still smiling at Finn.

Finn's cheeks turned red as he avoided Puck's gaze; he rifled through the box to make himself look busy. "I, uh…I didn't really understand marriage back then. I just wanted to make sure we were still around each other in the future," he stated, still unable to meet Puck's eyes.

Puck slid off the table, pulling Finn towards him so they were chest-to-chest, his arms encircled around Finn's waist. "Looks like someone's been crushing on me for a while," he said, forcing Finn to look into his eyes.

Finn's mouth twisted. "Don't let it get to your head," he muttered.

Puck grinned, feeling cocky. "Hey, I'm not the one who used to dress up in that princess costume and pretend we were married," he pointed out.

Finn's eyes widened. "You said you'd never tell anyone about that!" he exclaimed, pushing away from Puck's arms.

Puck sighed, restricting Finn by holding him tighter. "Yeah, well, I haven't told anyone else. And, in all honesty, I always looked forward to when I'd walk into that stupid playhouse and get a kiss from my 'wife'," he stated, ruffling Finn's hair.

Finn's neck joined his cheeks' complexion. "I was just doing what that chick I met taught me," he muttered, staring at the ground.

Puck smiled, pulling Finn in for a kiss. "You know, man, it's alright. We're going out anyway; no need to be embarrassed."

Finn's eyes met Puck's. "You mean it?" he asked, "You won't humiliate me about it?"

Puck pulled at Finn's neck so their foreheads rested against one another. "I never said that. But it's still flattering."

Finn glared at Puck, pulling himself out of Puck's grasp. "I'm never letting you into this basement again," he ground out through his teeth, stomping upstairs with a few of the papers they'd collected.

Puck smirked, leaning against the table. He picked up the page with his name on it, staring at it. "Marriage, huh?" he whispered to himself, a slow smile forming on his lips.


	13. We Like What We Like

**Prompt:**  Heart

 **Rating:**  PG-13

 **Summary:**  Late at night, Finn and Puck each promise to say one embarrassing thing.

* * *

It was late. Way too late for them to be up. Yet they couldn't fall asleep.

Limbs wrapped around each other, chests pressed up against one another, faces touching, Finn and Puck lay in bed, staring at each other. They both couldn't seem to keep back small smiles of pleasure, no matter their tired eyes that languidly blinked shut, wishing to stay that way. They didn't want to sleep, so they didn't.

Finn couldn't help but yawn. "Remind me again…" he yawned a second time, "why we're doing this?"

Puck softly rubbed his nose against Finn's. "Fucked if I know. Hell, I don't even think it's possible for me to fall asleep at this point."

Finn nodded his head; their noses rubbed against one another again. "Me neither. I guess I can't stop thinking about what we just did…" he trailed off, his neck growing red.

Puck smirked, rubbing his leg against Finn's. He decidedly forgot that, technically, that would be called spooning, and, consequentially, very gay. "I can't believe you can't even call it like it is, Finnocence. We had sex, not that hard to say."

Finn's smile turned self-deprecating. "I can't help it. Saying stuff like that embarrasses me."

Puck thought for a moment then said, "If you can say that you just fucked me, with the expletive, I'll say something that embarrasses me. Deal?" He figured he'd have to get Finn out of this slump at some point; now seemed as good a time as any.

Finn took in a shuddery breath, looking upwards at the headboard as he prepared himself. "Alright. I…um, I f…fu-fucked you." The tips of his ears joined his neck's complexion.

Puck grinned. "I won't lie," he stated, staring into Finn's eyes, "that turned me on."

Finn raised his eyebrows dubiously. "Curse words turn you on?" he asked.

Puck shrugged, then kissed Finn's lips. "We are attracted to what we are attracted to, man."

Finn looked confused, but shrugged it off. "Alright, you say something now."

Puck squared his jaw, thinking. "Okay. But promise you won't go blabbing about this to anyone, not even Kurt. You swear?"

Finn smiled and nodded.

Puck took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Alright, this entire time, I've been feeling your heartbeat against mine, and it's giving me all these gooey feelings that make me want to tell you I love you again." Now it was Puck's turn to blush. "Or something along those lines," he muttered at the end, avoiding Finn's gaze.

Finn sucked in a surprised breath. He wasn't sure if it was sleep deprivation, pressure, love, or a combination of all three that caused those words to leave Puck's lips, but he was sure that Puck meant them. Puck never lied to Finn, at least not anymore. Not after they'd started a relationship.

Smiling broadly, Finn pulled Puck in for a long, loving kiss. He even nipped Puck's bottom lip, which never failed to drive the shorter boy crazy. As Puck maneuvered them so he straddled Finn's body, his hands running over Finn's bare sides, he whispered something else against the skin he'd just been sucking on. "Tell me you feel the same," rushed timidly from his lips.

Finn pulled Puck's face to his, eyes full of emotion. "Puck," he started, a smile forming at the corners of his lips, "I fucking love you."

And that's when Puck knew he could never control himself around Finn, ever again. Not when the kid was willing to cuss for him.


	14. Finn's a Fucking Retard

**Prompt:**  Thought

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Summary:**  Finn's just an idiot.

* * *

Finn, who had just been busy digging into a large sandwich, looked up at Puck who was sitting across from him at his dinner table. "Puck?" he said, voice thoughtful.

Puck looked up from his own sandwich, slightly smiling. He'd just told Finn something pretty important and he wondered if Finn had come up with a response. "Yeah, Finn?"

"I was thinking…"

Puck nodded, signaling Finn to continue.

"Are platypuses ducks, or beavers? Or maybe they're half-duck, half-beaver. Puck? Puck?"

Once the first sentence had left Finn's lips, Puck had risen from the table, dumped his meal in the trash, and started for the threshold of the dining room. He looked back at Finn, contempt in his eyes. "You're a fucking retard."

 


	15. Robot Shark vs Chuck Norris: Go

**Prompt:**  Moment

**Rating:**  PG

**Summary:**  The moment Puck realises his feelings for Finn.

* * *

Puck has always thought of himself as a total badass. I mean, how could he not be, with his jew-fro shaved into a rockin' Mohawk, a totally kick-ass nickname (Puckasaurus), and a best friend to make himself look even cooler when compared to him?

At twelve years old, Puck's hit puberty, his pubic hair is almost fully grown in, and his voice only cracks when he speaks too loud. He's conscious that he isn't as awkward-looking as his other classmates, and he realises a lot of the girls in his grade are totally foaming at the mouth for him. He understands all of that, and yet, for some reason, he always finds himself thinking about Finn. When he's not thinking about Finn, he's thinking about sex. And somehow, when he starts to think about sex, he thinks about Finn.

He needs professional advice. He consults his mother.

She raises her eyebrow at the way he phrases his question: "So, there's this person that's my friend that I thought was only my friend but then when I  _get in the mood_  if you catch my drift I start thinking about that friend and then I'm even more  _in the mood_ than I was originally and then it feels so much better when I think of that person and I don't want to kiss or see or talk to anyone other than that person. What does that mean?"

"Noah, it seems to me that you are either extremely obsessed with this mystery friend, or that you're in love with that friend. Either way, I think I should take you to a therapist…" She's never seen Puck this flustered. She thinks it's his new hormones and thought process talking.

Puck waves her off then finds a secluded place to think. Love? Could he love Finn? Sure, when he wanks off he always somehow envisions Finn in a compromising situation, but surely other boys have that same problem too?

There was only one way to tell. The next day at Finn's house, just before Finn grabs a bag of potato chips and just as he's saying the words "Robot Shark vs. Chuck Norris – who wins?" Puck grabs the taller boy's collar, makes extreme eye contact, then forces his lips on Finn's in a brusque manner.

Puck only lets go when Finn seems like he's fighting for air.

Straightening himself, Finn makes a confused face. "What was that for, man?"

Puck also looks confused. He was totally turned on by that kiss. "I was trying to see if I love you. Did you feel anything?"

Finn thinks, tapping his chin. After a few minutes, he looks up, smiling. "Yeah, it was nice. Until I couldn't breathe. So, you never answered my question." Finn grabs the chips he was hankering after and sits back down, his hand comfortably resting on Puck's thigh.

And in this moment, as Finn crunches on his chips, crumbs spewing from his mouth haphazardly, as the beginnings of acne appear on his forehead, as he argues the pros and cons of a Robot Shark, Puck knows. He's in love with Finn.


	16. Monogamy?

**Prompt:**  Stars

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Summary:**  Finn's taken aback by Puck's advances.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Finn, who had previously been lying on his back, arms folded under his head, sat up at the question. He saw Puck, climbing up slowly. Finn smiled. "Sorry. I just…felt like some air."

Puck crawled up to where Finn was before he spoke. "Yeah, I get that. But why the roof?" he gestured to their surroundings; they were pretty high up, Finn supposed. But Finn had always liked roofs.

Finn shrugged. "I guess I just saw the window, took the chance, and ended up here."

Puck nodded, leaning back and resting on his elbows. "I can respect that," he stated, staring out over the expanse of trees that Rachel's backyard afforded. He let his head fall back, eyes closed. Finn suddenly liked how exposed Puck's neck was; his Adam's apple bobbed with every movement of his larynx. Somehow, this was sexy.

Puck snapped his head up and caught Finn staring. Embarrassed, and a little turned-on, Finn whipped his head away, focusing on the stars above them instead. His fingers twitched, betraying how antsy he was. Puck always made him antsy.

Puck was staring at him. Finn could feel his eyes, resting on his cheek, then his ear, then his neck, then his nose… Self-conscious, Finn scratched the side of his face. Puck continued to stare. Finally, Finn turned. "W-what?" he asked, blushing.

Puck smiled lazily, rolling his head back so he was now looking at the stars instead of Finn. "I dunno. Guess I just felt like staring at you." His eyes moved slantways, so that he was staring at the taller teen from the corners of his eyes. "Problem?"

Finn's neck soon joined his face's complexion. "N-no, I guess…" he trailed off, fiddling with his hands. God, he was nervous. He figured Puck was a little drunker than he seemed at first glance.

Puck laughed a little, sitting up. "Good. So, Finny boy, what's on your mind? Feeling contemplative?"

The word was too big for Finn. "Huh?"

Puck just laughed it off, flicking a hand as if to say forget about it. The hand landed on Finn's thigh. Puck didn't move it away.

A quiet, nervous titter left Finn's mouth. Okay, Puck was  _much_  more drunk than he seemed at first glance. "You…okay, Puck?" he asked, suddenly finding it hard to breathe when Puck actually  _moved his hand_. He was slowly, deliciously stroking Finn's thigh.

Puck grinned, moving a little closer to where Finn sat. "You know…there's lots of things we could do up here." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

If Finn had a drink, he would have done a spit-take. "Wai-wuh-buh-um-ah-oh," he spluttered out, unable to form a coherent word, let alone a sentence.

Puck just kept his hand on Finn's thigh, smiling that dangerously sexy grin that always made Finn feel lightheaded. "I've always wondered what your mouth tasted like," he whispered, each word sending Finn into cardiac arrest.

Breathing shallowly, eyes round, Finn found the ability to wheeze out a "Juh-buh?" which would have, if said correctly, translated into "Wait, you're not gay?"

Puck leaned forward, his eyes closing. Finn watched, his body slack. He couldn't move a finger if he tried. Puck's lips were coming closer, and closer, and then there was an inch of space between them, a centimeter, a—wait, was Finn sliding?

Feeling his weight move, slowly yet surely, Finn watched as he slowly slid down the roof. Had he the capability to save himself, he would. Yet, the same comatose state that had rendered him useless from stopping Puck from making a big mistake was now making it impossible for Finn to grab hold of something. Was he going to die? God, couldn't he at least have gotten a peck from Puck before he went? Life was cruel.

Resigned to his fate, Finn felt himself slowly start to pick up speed. Then he heard an exclamation behind him, followed by hands grabbing his biceps, pulling him back up. Eyes wide, Finn stared at Puck's arms, which were wrapped around his waist, and felt his back leaning against the hard sexiness that was Puck's chest. Wait, was Puck holding him? Like a girl? If Finn could have felt beyond the basic feelings, he would have been outraged. He may have been totally hot for the footballer, but that did not mean he was a girl. He was a man. A man that slid off of roofs.

Puck was breathing heavily, his forehead resting on Finn's shoulder in a heart-thumping way. "Christ, Finn, what the fuck? Why didn't you save yourself?"

Finn tried to respond, yet found that his mouth could not open. He tried making a few sounds, which just made him sound mentally ill.

Puck stared at Finn with a disbelieving gaze. "Alright, I'm assuming you've lost all function of your body and motor skills. Am I right? Blink twice if I am."

Finn blinked twice.

Puck blew out a puff of air. This kid was going to kill him. "Alright, well, Jesus. All I did was try to make a move on you; you could have just told me you didn't want it."

Finn could hear that, behind Puck's bravado, there was pain in his tone. He wanted to say something, yet only gained enough control over his body to shake his head once, then turned into a statue again.

Puck stared at Finn, incredulous. "Um…so, you did want me to make a move?"

Finn blinked twice.

Puck nodded, smiling slightly. "Well, alright." He rested his chin on Finn's shoulder, his breath tickling Finn's neck. Suddenly, Finn wasn't as indignant over being treated like a girl.

Puck sighed, the air ghosting over Finn's flesh and making his hair follicles stand up straight. "So, if you wanted me to kiss you, what the fuck?" Puck thought for a second. "Did I freak you out? Go too fast?"

Finn blinked three times.

"I'm assuming that's a no."

Finn blinked twice.

Puck nodded again. Finn was glad that he could take Finn's strange behavior in stride. "Okay. So, what, I made you seize up 'cuz you really wanted it?"

Finn didn't blink, but blood started rushing up his neck.

Puck made an astounded sound. "Wait, really?" He forced Finn's head to turn, so he could look Finn in the eyes.

Finn still didn't blink. His eyes were beginning to water.

Puck shook Finn slightly. "Come on, dude. Be honest. I mean, I'll tell you that I was pretty excited to be kissing you, too. I mean, you're fucking Finn Hudson. Who wouldn't be?" A corner of Puck's mouth turned up, creating a lopsided smile.

Finn finally blinked. He felt some of his basic abilities returning. "Mmuh," he whispered, looking down, so that he stared at Puck's chest. It really did look nice.

Puck nodded again. "Is this helping? Should I say more?"

Finn blinked twice.

Puck let out a breath. "Well, I'm kinda nervous. Wouldn't expect that from Puckasaurus, huh?"

Finn blinked twice.

Laughing, Puck scratched his chin against Finn's shoulder. "God, okay. Well, I mean, I think you're really hot, Finn. Like, in a way that makes it seem like monogamy—" he seemed to remember who he was dealing with here, "having a relationship wouldn't be so bad. So long as, like, we were together. Then I'd be fine." Puck shrugged, his own cheeks starting to color.

Finn sat there for a while, then discovered that he could move his limbs. He slowly wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. So far, though, he still couldn't talk.

Puck looked up, emotion sparking in his eyes. He leaned forward, until he was only inches away from Finn's lips. "I'm going to kiss you now. Don't go fucking retard on me again." Finn stopped himself from blinking twice and just accepted Puck's mouth on his.

The kiss was hot, deep, and filled with a spark of energy that forced a moan from Finn's lips. Puck responded likewise, arms tightening their hold around Finn's waist and hands slowly feeling their way along Finn's back and sides. Finn turned himself around, and Puck pulled him onto his lap, hands suddenly feeling Finn's ass. The one that, just today, Puck had called a chunky black chick ass. And Finn didn't mind.

Sucking on Finn's bottom lip, Puck experimentally squeezed Finn's ass, reveling in the sounds Finn was emitting. He wanted more. He moved his hands, forcing them through the material of Finn's pants and searching for bare skin. He barely got to Finn's coccyx.

With a startled cry, Finn jumped away from Puck, catching himself before he toppled off the roof. "Wha-what the crap are you thinking?! I'm not some whore! Don't think you can just drunkenly feel me up the first time we even kiss! God! I mean, you…" Finn trailed off at Puck's satisfied grin. "What?"

Puck moved forward, pulling Finn back into his arms. "Well, at least you're finally talking again." He paused, biting his lip. "I'm not that drunk, you know." Finn let out a disbelieving snort. "No, really! You know how I get when I'm drunk. But, anyways, I didn't mean to treat you like a whore, you know. It's just…I like you, Finn. And your body feels  _good_. I just wanted…more contact, I guess."

Finn sat still for a few seconds, processing. Then he looked up at Puck, entire face red. "Um…well, that's okay, then," he said, tone embarrassed.

Puck laughed, leaning his forehead against Finn's. "Dude, can we get back to making out?"

Wordlessly, Finn nodded.

And that's when they heard the window opening.

 


	17. Heart Shaped Box

**Prompt:** Black

 **Rating:** PG

* * *

"Why did he say that?"

Puck looked up from his magazine to give Finn a questioning glance. "Why'd who say what?" he responded, eyebrow raised.

Finn sat up from where he'd previously been laying down on the bed and got on hands and knees to reach across Puck and pause the music that had been playing. Puck licked his lips at the position Finn had put himself in and placed his hands on Finn's waist, pulling him onto his lap. Undeterred, Finn twisted around so he was facing Puck. "Why'd Cobain say that line…um…I forget."

Puck looked over to his stereo. "Oh, I tuned the music out. What song was it?"

Finn twisted his eyebrows in thought. "Uh…Heart Shaped Box?"

Puck chuckled. "Oh, his Love song you mean?"

Finn nodded his head. "I guess; love song for who?" Please bear in mind that I do not condone Finn's bad grammar. I just had to keep him in character.

Puck grinned. "For Courtney Love. Well, it also references his father and the media, but really, what Cobain song doesn't."

Finn thought for a second. "Oh, right, the line was 'I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black'. What does that mean?"

Puck leaned back, resting against his headboard. "Um, I guess it's just Kurt Cobain's twisted way of saying he loves Courtney so much that he'd take her cancer if she had it?" Puck never had been one for analysing songs deeply.

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, intense."

Puck ruffled Finn's hair. "Yeah, that was the legendary Cobain for you." He thought for a few seconds, playing with Finn's hands in the process. "You know, if you like the song, I think I could stomach singing it for you for our assignment in Glee Club."

"You mean the Unconventional Love Song assignment?"

"Yep." Puck smirked playfully. "I know you've been wanting me to sing you a song for a while. Might as well sing one I can stomach."

Finn smiled shyly. "You mean you'd really sing a love song for me?" His ears were turning red due to embarrassment.

Puck smiled, placing a kiss on Finn's forehead. "For you? Anything."


	18. Why Can't I Tell You the Truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Guilt
> 
> Rating: Let's go with... a hard PG-13. Hahaha hard. Get it? Oh, you'll get it later once you read it. You probably have an inkling right now, don't you? Lol I'm so tired like wtf am I even doing writing in the Rating section. Whatevs, man, we still cool. (Blame this on insomnia.)
> 
> Summary: It's inevitable that I write Finn and Puck fighting. This is just a way for me to get the two down on the floor, beating the shit out of each other.

Puck's never been one for apologising.

Then again, he hadn't been one for relationships and now look at him. He's basically foaming at the mouth and popping a stiffy every time he thinks of claiming Finn as his, never mind the idea of Finn actually  _wanting_  to be his.

So, really, he shouldn't be surprised by how awful he feels, lying to Finn every day, pretending like five months ago he hadn't shoved his dick in Quinn and subsequently impregnated the chick. But still. Puckasaurus didn't do regret.

So he's feeling something like shock, standing there listening to Finn worry over his, Quinn's, and the baby's future. Because he's totally feeling like an absolute shit right now. This shouldn't be Finn's problem; he shouldn't be letting this unborn kid fuck up his best friend's life. He's just letting all this happen, just because Quinn refuses to tell the truth.

And when Puck starts to think about all the shit Finn's going to have to go through in life, all the hardships and (let's face it) the eventual loveless marriage he'd be dealing with, Puck starts to get angry. He's so angry with himself, for putting his mistake on Finn's shoulders, that he has to stop himself from blurting out the truth right there and then.

And he knows he's being unfair as he spits out a few lines of how self-centered Finn's being, but there's no way he can admit himself to Finn now. He has to respect Quinn's wishes. But fuck if that doesn't piss the teen off even more. Because Puck's never been one to follow orders, or even admit to the possibility of authority figures knowing better than him. But it's Quinn. He has to keep his word.

So, since he can't lose his cool with Quinn, and since he thinks screaming at a mirror is borderline psychotic, Puck finds himself turning on Finn. Making it out to seem like the fact that his future is fucked shouldn't be as important an issue as Quinn's happiness.

There's a second, just one single little moment, where he can see the betrayed look cross Finn's features. Puck should have his back. Out of anyone, no matter what circumstance, Puck has always been there for Finn, even if he didn't agree with the taller teen. And now, now that his world has been upturned and the idea of scholarships and promising futures and  _happiness_  have slipped from his fingers with just two small, insidious words (" _I'm pregnant"_  must be a hellish mantra that plays repeatedly in his head by now), Finn needs Puck's reassurance more than ever.

And he, being the motherfucking shithole that he is, doesn't even give Finn his support.

That betrayed look is gone now; it only stayed for that one brief moment. Now Puck can see Finn giving into the rage he's been suppressing, his anger at the world and all the unpredictable life-fucks that it will give you. It's in the tilt of his eyebrows, the way his eyes screw almost shut, how his lower lip is slightly trembling, that Puck can tell his best friend is struggling to stop himself from bawling his eyes out at all the injustices he's suffered so early on in his life.

Puck's almost ready to fuck his system and apologise there and then. Maybe he'd even pull his friend in for the hug he knew he craved, one that would tell him there was at least one person in this world who would do anything possible to take care of him, as he figured out how the hell he could take care of a child.

His thoughts are interrupted as Finn barrels into him.

Is it wrong to get an erection as another guy's pummeling you into the ground?

Puck's almost revelling in this close contact, since it's the most action he's gotten from Finn in what feels like years. They're so close; Finn's pants of exertion are hitting Puck's cheek, his face is so close to Puck's that Puck can make out the barely-there freckles dusting Finn's nose that had been more prominent in their childhood, it almost feels as though their hearts are beating as one. The way Finn's body is folded around Puck's is such a turn-on for him that, in the middle of trying to restrain his best friend, Puck has to situate his legs to that his aching boner doesn't brush against Finn's ass.

Thankfully (or at least, better than the alternative), Finn seems fully preoccupied with maiming Puck beyond recognition. When Finn starts playing dirty, Puck can't help the retaliating swing he sends to Finn's lip because  _fuck_ , that last punch to his solarplexus fucking  _hurt_. But other than that, Puck just scrabbles to maintain his grip on Finn's forearms and lets his friend do all the fighting for them both.

Finally someone steps in, and Puck's really torn over whether to feel relieved that he's finally not getting the shit beaten out of him or disappointed that Finn's warm body isn't on top of him anymore. And, oh, shit, he should really be trying to hide his erection from the eyes of their very public audience.

As the teacher yells at them both, Puck stares across at Finn, who's breathing heavily and glaring at Puck as though he'd like to bash his head in with his locker door, which no one had bothered to shut. Puck's just trying to pretend he's angry, rather than let it be known that his dick was flying full-mast due to  _Finn_.

They're separated, taken to different authority figures, and Puck doesn't see Finn for the rest of the day. But he's still haunted by the fact that maybe, if he'd let Finn vent his frustrations and fears to him, if he hadn't dicked up another thing in his life that involved Finn, that maybe it wouldn't be as bad once the truth of Quinn's pregnancy got around to him.

Then again, Puck wasn't sure anything would help him when the shit hit the fan. And, really, he didn't think he deserved any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, been a while, huh guys? I wonder if any of you from before are still into this. Welp, I got into the writing mood and all the ideas I'd had planned out for this prompt didn't really do anything for me, so I just freestyled it. So, maybe tell me what you think about it? It's been so long since I've watched Glee, so that scene where Puck's berating Finn for being self-centered about this baby thing was vague for a reason. x) I mean, do you guys like me interpreting scenes from the show into LoF, or do you want something different? More sex? I want more sex. Personally. But really, even though I've got prompts (Just the words, you know how it goes) telling me what to do, I could try to incorporate more of what you want into it. Or I could make a whole different one-shot just for you. So, anyway, totally not bribing you to comment. x)
> 
> I have missed this though. I think I'll update again, and soon. (:


	19. Oh Puck, You Can Check My Queen from Behind Any Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Oh Puck, You Can Check My Queen from Behind Any Time
> 
> Prompt: Knight
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Summary: We all kinda knew Finn and Puck weren't cut out for Chess Club...
> 
> A/N: Soo, like, none of you have told me whether you want more sex scenes/my interpretations of shows/other things I can't think of 'cuz I'm tired. And while yes, this is mostly shameless begging for comments, I'd also like to write what you guys want, or if I already am, I'd like to know and have my nerves appeased. Anyway. Please enjoy.

"So, um, I move the horsey-guy to the right, right?"

Puck wasn't sure yet whether he'd decided if he wanted to fuck the stupidity out of Finn or beat it out of him. Possibly both, as both options had their possibilities.

Grinding his teeth and massaging that spot in his forehead that only seemed to bloom with pain when he was around Finn, Puck tried, again, to explain the game of chess to Finn.

"Dickhead. Listen to me, for once in your fucking life." So he wasn't the greatest teacher. Finn wasn't exactly a model student, either. "That 'horsey-thing' is a fucking  _knight_. Got it? Not a big word, at least for humans with a basic IQ. So maybe we should do some word-association since you're definitely below average."

Finn frowned, wading through the fast-paced, wordy sentences to get to the meaning. "I'm not  _stupid_ ," Finn stated, kicking at Puck's shin in response to his grunt of disagreement, "I've just never played a game like this except checkers. And I always get caught in the corners in that game." Crossing his arms, Finn sat back in his chair, studying his pieces again. And, yeah, maybe Puck was starting to lean more towards the idea of fucking the idiot out of Finn at the insidiously sexy look of concentration the taller teen was sporting at the moment.

Just as Finn outstretched his hand, Puck commented. "And in answer to your first question, no, a knight can't just go right. You gotta move it on the board so the tiles form a capital 'L'." Puck demonstrated by tracing out all the possible ways Finn could make an 'L' on the board.

"Oh, so, like, when you tie at tic-tac-toe and you try to make whatever shape you can out of the Xs you've put down?" Finn puzzled out in his terms, looking up at Puck with his eyebrows raised.

And, because Puck was getting really fucking tired of how long this game was turning out to be, the shorter teen just bit out a "Fuck, sure," around his scowl. Whatever he could do to get this shit over with already, he would.

Tapping at his temple, bearing a startling resemblance to Pooh Bear (which, in hindsight, Puck  _really_  shouldn't have found arousing) Finn worried at his lip for a few minutes before finally coming to a decision and moving his knight across the board.

"Fucking  _finally_ ," Puck sighed, shifting in his chair to quickly assess the board, when suddenly he froze with his hand midway on its path to the board. "Wait. What?" His eyes shifted up to meet Finn's, his mouth slack.

"Oh, god, did I do something wrong again?" Finn asked, already moving to switch his piece back to where it had been before.

"No…" Puck said, wonderment in his tone, "You fucking beat me." It was like he couldn't believe it even as he was saying it; he studied the board again, just in case he'd made a mistake. No. The fucker beat him at a game he'd never fucking played. A game of fucking wits. Finn fucking goddamn Hudson had beaten him.

Finn let out a quick, surprised laugh. "Wait, seriously? Dude, awesome!" Finn paused, thinking. "Um, how'd I win again? I know it has something to do with the crowny-piece. But then again, there's two crowny-pieces…"

Oh dear fucking Christ.

Puck slouched down in his chair, his face aghast in horror. "It's not possible," he whispered to himself, his arms slack and hanging loosely, his eyes dead to the world. "He can't have… I'm not… It's…"

Finn, noticing Puck's apparent meltdown, stood up and leaned over his boyfriend. "Puck?" He said, worry in his tone. When all he got for an answer were some more confused mumblings, Finn crouched down in front of Puck, tapping on his knee to try to snap him out of whatever funk he'd gotten himself into. "Puck, hey, Puck. Dude. What happened?"

Puck suddenly snapped, grabbing on to the front of Finn's shirt and shoving his face up close to Finn's. "What happened? What happened? What  _fucking_  happened?" The glare Puck was sending Finn made the taller teen shiver.

"I, um, yeah. I mean, uh…" Finn stumbled around his words, unsure of what exactly was happening.

"What fucking happened is you, a guy with an IQ of maybe 50, beat me, a guy who's not really a genius but totally smarter than you at least, in a game of chess, a game that involves quick-thinking and wits and a fucking  _brain_  for Christ's sake!" Puck was yelling in Finn's face, his eyes a boiling inferno of indignation.

Finn tried to pull back, but Puck's grip on him was firm. "I, um, I'm sorry, Puck. I just moved it like you told me to, I didn't know I would win! I didn't want to win; I didn't want to even play this game in the first place!" His voice was starting to waver and Puck could make out the red ring starting to appear around his eyes. Oh, fuck, Finn was  _not_  going to cry. It was so unfair when he started crying; he knew Puck couldn't keep up his anger for much longer.

Still breathing heavily but suddenly losing hold of his fury, Puck sat back, pulling Finn with him so the taller teen was positioned onto his lap. Now that his mind wasn't clouded with an anger almost palpable in its intensity, Puck allowed himself to face the facts: Finn had beaten him in a game of chess, yeah. But was he really going to let that be the deciding factor of their intelligence levels? The kid had even admitted he hadn't known what he was doing in the first place, anyways. He didn't even know  _how_  he'd won.

The anger slowly melted out of Puck's body as he kept staring at Finn's trying-not-to-cry face. Gradually, his breathing became more natural. "Alright…" Puck said, meeting Finn's eyes and giving him a little smirk, "as long as you didn't mean to make me look like a fucking idiot," he joked, his hand circling about Finn's neck and pulling him down so his forehead rested against his own.

"I, I really didn't, Puck," Finn said, sniffling.

Puck huffed out a laugh. "God, Finn, sorry. I just got a little freaked out, that's all. It's alright if you beat me at a game once in a while. I mean, as long as you don't make a habit out of it."

Finn studied Puck's eyes, wondering if he'd really been forgiven. "You… You mean it?" he asked, still expecting Puck to go ape-shit on him again.

"Yeah," Puck said, nodding. "I just had a little existential crisis for a second," he smiled, leaning closer to Finn.

Finn sighed, his warm breath hitting Puck's cheek, and smiled in a relieved way. "Good." After a moment's pause, he said, "Well, I guess we know we're not cut out for the chess team."

Puck laughed, placing his hands on Finn's hips. "Yeah, I don't know what the fuck Schue was thinking, locking us away in a room with only a chessboard and each other. I mean, how is  _that_  going to make us think on our bad behavior?" Puck quirked an eyebrow, suddenly amused with himself. "We're just gonna be spending the whole time checking each other's queens from behind."

Finn's eyebrows screwed together in that confused way they did, which was always a turn-on for Puck. "What do you mean?" Finn asked.

Puck just smiled predatorily, leaning in for a kiss. "God, Finn, one of these days you're going to learn the meaning of euphemisms."

Finn pulled back from Puck, still wearing that confused look. "Wait. Is that another chess thing? I thought we were done with that."

And, alright, yeah, Puck was  _definitely_  going to try to fuck the stupid out of Finn. Either that, or just fuck him stupid.


	20. You're My Best Distraction or We All Knew Finn Was Secretly into Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Knight
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary: Puck's having trouble concentrating during a class movie. Thankfully, he has a distraction to entertain himself.
> 
> Author's Note: Seriously, gais, I'm so embarrassed submitting this. Guess the day was coming, when you'd find out I'm into dirty talk. //Throws at you and runs away, blushing just like Finn later on when you read this

The man's droning voice was, in its own way, rather relaxing. As more monotonous words emitted from the voice-over guy's mouth and actors portrayed the scene of some important dude's death, Finn felt his eyes slowly start to blink shut, until finally, just as the dying guy spluttered out his last words in a hopeless attempt at acting, his eyelids slid closed. The mind-numbing pitch slowly started to fade away, until there was nothing but sweet, dreamless sleep.

Which was interrupted when Finn felt a hand on his body.

The hand was  _groping_  him. In a  _really_  inappropriate place.

Finn shot up in his seat, a yelp on his lips which was silenced by another hand over his mouth, which seemed to have anticipated Finn's reaction. He turned his head, only to see a smirking Puck leering at him.

Pulling Puck's hand away from his mouth, Finn whispered, "Dude,  _not cool._ "

Puck just responded by continuing his exploration of Finn's body with the hand that had previously stilled at Finn's outburst.

Squirming, eyes flitting about the room to see if anyone was paying attention (When, in fact, almost everyone was asleep, including the teacher) Finn grabbed Puck's arm, trying to stop him. "Seriously, Puck, we're in public. This is, like, so weird."

Puck scooted a little closer, so he could whisper in Finn's ear. "Doesn't seem like a part of you really minds it," and oh  _shit_ , when did Finn get an erection?!

Watching as Finn deliciously blushed a bright red, Puck nuzzled at that certain place behind the taller teen's ear that really drove him crazy. "C'mon, no one's paying attention, the room's dark, and there's a movie playing to cover up any noise you could make. I'm fucking  _bored_ , Finn, be my distraction." Puck mouthed at Finn's skin, his tongue sneaking out for a taste.

His head turned away, hands tucked between his legs to hide the evidence of his arousal, Finn whispered, "But, I mean… You're not gonna, like,  _do that_ , are you? 'Cuz, like, I think, ya know,  _losing it_  in front of all my classmates, even if they don't notice, is, like, totally gross and weird and would you just  _stop it with the groping already_?!"

Puck sighed against Finn's ear, which  _definitely_  did  _not_  make him shiver in want. "What, you think I'm that messed up? Sure, fuckin' in the broom closet with the possibility of getting caught is totally hot, but I don't want you blowing your load around all these people. 'Sides, you can't be quiet enough for that, anyway." Puck smirked, running his hand up Finn's thigh and resuming mouthing at Finn's skin.

Hands trembling, eyes averted from the things Puck was doing (But honestly, did he  _really_  have to circle all around his downstairs business yet avoid the thing that really needed attention? Finn wondered if Puck was a Satanic. Wait, that didn't sound right… ) Finn bit at his lips as Puck kept on doing that  _freaking_  thing with his tongue, trying his damnedest not to lose it. "Puck," Finn whispered, trying to take his mind off of the current situation, "what's that word for people who like to see others get hurt?"

Finn felt the smile against his flesh and honestly, he kind of liked it. "That's a sadist," ghosted across Finn's ear, and oh,  _crap_ , why was he so into this?

Puck shifted, pulling Finn closer to him so the taller teen was almost in his lap. "That what you're calling me, Finn? 'Cuz you pretty much seem to be enjoying this. Maybe you're into voyeurism." And, yeah, now Finn was most definitely in Puck's lap. "That what you like, Finn? Letting others see what a dirty little slut you are for my cock?"

Finn bent forward, trying to get away from those insidious words whispering across his flesh, yet Puck just followed him, his lips never leaving Finn's skin, his hand never leaving the inside of Finn's thigh. "That's what you'd like, isn't it, Finn? You want my cock in you?"

Finn squirmed in Puck's hold, eyes furtively darting about, hoping no one would look up. "Puck…" Finn dug his nails into his palms, while Puck's hand  _still_  refused to go for the gold, "Just, please,  _stop_."

Now both of Puck's hands were teasing around his sensitive area. "That  _really_  what you want, Finn? 'Cuz your dick's telling me something completely different." His hand finally rubbed his clothed, straining crotch, and wow, Finn suddenly couldn't speak. Clutching at Puck's hands, not knowing if he was trying to stop him or direct him to that certain spot, Finn felt his entire neck turn red. "Oh, yeah, Finn, you fucking want this, just as much as me." To accentuate his point, Puck flicked his thumb and Finn had to hide his moan behind tightly-closed lips. Puck let out a breathless chuckle, rubbing himself against Finn's back. "That's right, Finn. Fuck, yeah, you like it dirty don't you? Pretend to be 'Finnocence', but deep down you want it rough, don't you?" Puck bit at Finn's ear and slipped a hand under his jeans, so now the only thing separating Puck from Finn's groin was the thin material of his briefs.

Emitting a tiny, totally masculine whimper, Finn covered his face with shaky hands. "Puck… I can't… Sto-  _Mmm_ …" Puck cut him short with a few strokes of his hand, turning Finn's head so he could steal a deliciously slow kiss from him.

"You trying to tell me something, Finn?" Puck whispered against Finn's lips, not quite managing to keep his smile cocky.

Finn's breathy little moan made Puck so hard it  _hurt_. "I can't… You… Your hand… Puck, I… I'm not gonna last, and…  _God_ … We're in  _public_ , Puck… Puck…"

And, yeah, maybe Puck had been rubbing way too vigorously, but fuck, Finn's strangled little half-sentences were so fucking  _hot_. Puck shot his eyes to their teacher, making sure his eyes were firmly shut before retracting his hand from Finn's penis. And Finn, most definitely, did not make a weak sound of protest at the loss of contact.

"Calm down, Princess, I'd never leave my boy hanging. Just, maybe we can finish this somewhere a little more  _private_ ," Puck said, already adjusting himself in his pants and reaching for his backpack.

"But…" Finn sat in his seat, which Puck had just placed him in, looking scandalised. "But that would mean we'd be  _cutting class_!"

Puck let out a surprised little laugh. "Seriously? That's worse to you than feeling each other up in class? Damn, Finn, we needa straighten out your moral compass." Smirking, Puck raised himself into a crouch, heading towards the door at the back of the classroom. "That's the only thing that's getting straightened, though," he whispered, turning to wink at Finn before quickly slipping out of the classroom.

Finn bit his lip and stared at his throbbing, needy erection, contemplating, before grabbing his bag and following after Puck with a muffled little "Crap."

Outside, Puck was lazily leaned against a wall, his boner out and proud, because for some reason Puck didn't mind popping a stiffy in a public place. Maybe  _he_  was the voyager, or whatever the heck that word he'd used earlier was.

"Come on, sex kitten, let's get that little bother taken care of," Puck said around a leer, dragging Finn to their usual broom closet. Once the door was closed, Puck slammed Finn against it, his mouth hungry and demanding against Finn's own. "Fuck, wanted to pull your pants down right there and fuck you senseless, Finn. Watchin' you get all twitchy 'cuz of dirty talk is so fucking sexy, Finnocence." Puck bit down on Finn's lip, hard, and for some reason Finn didn't really mind the blood.

"God, Puck, what makes you think of saying those things? I mean…" Finn blushed, which just made Puck gnaw on the red flesh of his neck. " _Unh_ , Puck," Finn gasped, and Puck rewarded him with a hand stuffed down his pants, flesh against flesh this time.

" _You_  make me say those things, fucktard. The way you get all embarrassed, like I'm tainting your delicate constitution or something, like a fucking Jane Austen character, fuck, Finn. It's so hot. You really are so goddamn innocent, you make me want to pull up your damn skirts and ruin your reputation."

Finn's confusion was palpable. "Wait, who's Austin James? And I don't wear skirts, Puck, I- Oh,  _Puck_ …"

To shut up the idiotic ramblings Puck knew he'd be dealing with for hours (And really, it was his fault. When would he learn to stop using metaphors and allusions around Finn?) the shorter teen pulled Finn's dick out, stroking it fully. Laughing against Finn's skin, Puck just sighed contentedly as Finn tried his hardest to reciprocate his handjob. "Forget it, dipshit. It's over your head anyway. How about you put that stupid mouth to good use?"

Finn's eyebrows twisted together. "What do you want me to do?"

Jesus, did he have to draw the shit-for-brains a fucking map? Sighing, Puck pushed Finn to his knees, pointing to his unclothed erection. "Finn. Put your mouth around my dick. Got it?"

The fucker actually had the gall to look offended. "Just because my mind doesn't immediately jump to giving you a… A blowjob, doesn't mean I'm stupid. And, anyways, maybe I don't feel like doing you any favors right now." Finn crossed his arms, staring up at Puck, dripping with self-righteous indignation.

Puck sighed, defeated. "Fine. Don't give me a fucking blowjob, Finn, assert yourself or what-the-fuck-ever. I just know that my dick's wanting some attention and I need some fuckin' stimulation."

Finn sniffed, refusing to look Puck's way as he sunk down to Finn's level, his legs splayed out, trapping Finn's body. "And what's an idiot like me supposed to do about it?" Finn harrumphed, suddenly petulant, even though his erection was just as hard as Puck's.

Growling, Puck shoved his face up close to Finn's, their noses touching. "Alright, goddammit. I'm sorry I insulted your 'intelligence'. Now would you please get on your hands and knees and pull down your fucking pants?"

Finn was, surprisingly, staying strong. "No, Puck. I'm not gonna just be another hole for you to… To…" His cheeks reddening, Finn whispered, "To fuck."

And, damn, Finn was fighting  _dirty_. "Goddamn, Hudson. You know what it does to me when you cuss…" Puck grit out, his fingers digging into Finn's waist.

Finn smiled victoriously, looking entirely too pleased with himself. "Yeah. It really makes your… Um, your… Cock… Hard…"

Puck wanted to lick the red coating Finn's entire flesh like a fucking lollipop. Mind clouded with lust, his cock hard and needing, Puck growled, "Goddamn, Finn, I'm sorry, okay? I don't think you're stupid. Fuck, you're smart enough to manipulate me right now. So, please, would you let me deal with our fucking stiffies?"

Finn frowned, thinking for a second. Finally he smiled, kissing Puck and opening himself up again. "Fine, Puck. Just don't call me stupid again."

Puck let out a relieved breath of air, pulling Finn back for a longer, deeper kiss. He ran his tongue over Finn's before pushing him onto his hands and knees, his ass facing Puck. "Fucking  _finally_ ," he grit out, pulling Finn's pants down as far as possible. "Now, Finn, would you  _please_  stick a finger in your ass."

Surprised, Finn looked back over his shoulder at Puck, his ears joining his face's complexion. "You… You want me to…" Suddenly, blowjobs didn't sound so bad.

Puck gave Finn that look, the one that said he had two seconds to do as he said. "Finn. Fuck. Yourself. Literally."

And, okay, maybe Puck's lust-filled, demanding tone was a total turn-on.

Finn rested an arm on the floor, hiding his face against it in embarrassment as his other hand travelled down to his bared ass. "Don't… You're not gonna make fun of me, right?" Finn whispered, refusing to look back to see Puck's expression.

"Finn," Puck said, his voice unsteady and filled with desire, "you're fuckin' sexy as hell with your ass bared to me like this. I don't think I could come up with an insult right now if I tried." Something cold and wet was squirted onto Finn's hand, making him flinch at the unexpected contact. Finn braved a look, just to quickly check on Puck, and was surprised to see an expression full of want and love and nothing that could be construed as mocking. Catching his eyes, Puck licked his lips, palming at his erection. "Fuck, Finn, just look at me. You're doing this to me. Don't you wanna see even more of me like this, all vulnerable and all that other fucking thirteen-year-old girl's dream journal shit?"

Finn bit his lip, nodding slightly, before he let his hand slip down to his asshole. "I… I want to see you... " Finn paused, and somehow his countenance turned even redder, "I wanna see you come… 'Cuz of me…" he whispered, and watched Puck stroke himself eagerly, his eyes watching as Finn circled his finger around the puckered flesh.

"Fuck, yes, Finn, more, gimme more, wanna see you stretch yourself, wanna see how you take care of yourself when I'm not around…"

Whimpering, Finn pushed a finger into himself, loving the dark, low tone of Puck's voice. "Uh… Puck, say more," Finn gasped, his voice strained with need.

And fuck, if that didn't go straight to Puck's dick. "Oh, I knew you liked it when I talked dirty. You're such a fuckin' cockslut, Finn. Bet you're imagining my cock inside you instead of your fingers, right? Fuck, yeah, stretch yourself out, you know my dick's bigger than that. Yeah, you want me inside you, fucking into that tight little ass of yours. It's so fuckin' hot in there, Finn. You feel it? You're so fucking warm inside, so tight. Makes me fuck you harder; I have such a hard time not coming as soon as I'm inside you."

Finn moaned, loudly, his voice encompassing the tiny little room and making it seem louder than it actually was. "Ahn,  _Puck_ ," Finn gasped, slipping in a second finger.

"Fuck yeah, Finn, use another finger… Stretch yourself, let me see your asshole turn red. Mm, Finn, you look so fucking good on your knees. It's so hard not to just fuck you right now, give your ass a proper fucking. Think you could find your good spot?"

Digging his cheek into his arm, still looking back at Puck, watching him thrust into his hand, Finn whimpered, adhering to Puck's wishes. His finger found that place in him that always drove him crazy, and Finn found himself arching into the touch, panting and trembling. "Ah… Ah, Puck… I… I always pretend it's you… Doing this…" Finn gasped out, just so he could see Puck's aching expression of need and watch him desperately stroke himself faster.

"Ohh, fuck,  _Finn_ ," Puck grit out, fisting himself harder. "Fuck, yeah, God, I wish I were fucking you right now. I want you so fucking much, Finn, wanna watch you come undone, wanna lick the precome off your dick, wanna fuck up into that tight little hole  _so fucking bad_. Fuck, Finn, lemme hear you whine for my cock up your ass, fuck yourself harder, add another finger…"

" _Ahn, Puck_ ," Finn whimpered, following his orders, "I want you… Ah, I want you  _inside_  me."

And dammit, Puck couldn't hold back anymore. He straightened up on unsteady knees, pulling Finn back, grabbing his hand and slipping his fingers out of his ass. Finn whined, straining to see what Puck was doing, when suddenly Puck was thrusting deeply into Finn and it was all so fucking  _complete_.

"Oh, Finn, fuck, you shoulda known I couldn't resist," Puck gasped, mouthing at the back of Finn's neck and stroking at Finn's leaking, abandoned penis. "I'm not gonna last long, since you fucking pushed me too far with those goddamn words," he bit at Finn's skin, asking for penitence.

Finn just laughed breathlessly before moaning wantonly, fucking back into Puck's desperate thrusts. "S'what I wanted," he moaned, a hand coming around to grasp the one Puck was using to wank him off.

Puck ground himself into Finn, growling out his name. "Finn… Finn… Fuck, 'm gonna come…"

Finn raised his ass higher, biting into his arm. His muffled sounds of pleasure were driving Puck insane, making him fuck the taller teen with deep, desperate thrusts, making him beg to hear Finn's voice clearly. "Finn… Please, don't cover your mouth… Wanna hear you scream when I make you come…"

Finn whimpered and ground himself back onto Puck, feeling his dick brush against his prostate with every thrust. "Ah… Puck… Puck…  _Puck_!" Puck tightened his grip on Finn's cock as he felt him start to come, a sob of pleasure escaping his throat as he finally released his load onto his stomach and both of their hands.

With Finn's ass tightening around his cock and the musky smell of Finn's come assaulting Puck's senses, he cursed out Finn's name, and with a final thrust, came deep inside Finn, his face buried against Finn's back as he kept moaning out Finn's name, feeling each rush of his orgasm as he thrust shallowly into Finn.

Both their orgasms finally ended and they let their bodies slump to the ground tiredly, completely sated for the moment. Puck pulled Finn into his arms, staring at Finn's blissed-out expression. "Holy fuck, that was so hot," Puck moaned, his fingers possessively wrapping around Finn's waist.

Finn laughed, his eyes slightly shut. "Heh, yeah, that really escalated quickly. Weren't we just in class?"

Puck smiled, pulling Finn closer. "We should sneak outta class more often. They needa show more shitty movies in class," he said, shoving his face into Finn's hair.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad…" Finn muttered, "Though maybe we shouldn't be lying on a dirty floor?"

Puck pulled Finn's pants up slightly. "There, Princess. Happy? Let's just stay here until third period ends. I forgot what we were even learning about, anyway."

Finn yawned, burying his face against Puck's chest. "Something about knights? They seemed to really like tables back then."

Puck caught the connection between the name he'd just called Finn and the movie's subject matter, and smiled, because really, it was a pretty amusing idea, Finn a princess, himself a knight. Then again, he wouldn't mind dressing Finn up in some insane dress and ripping it off of him right after. "Well, that's it. We're definitely not going back."

Finn smiled, his eyes closing of their own accord. "O… Okay, Puck, I guess I could use a nap," he said around a yawn.

Puck pulled Finn closer, closing his eyes as well. "Sweet dreams, Aurora," he muttered, still musing on the idea of dressing Finn up like a princess.

Finn, confused yet still sleepy, let out a little "Huh?"

Puck just chuckled, kissing the top of Finn's head. "Just talking to myself," he said, rubbing his hand against Finn's hip in a comforting manner.

Finn just muttered something about some guys and their weird little jokes and shifted himself closer, digging his face into Puck's chest as he drifted off to sleep.

Puck smiled lightly, loving every puff of breath he felt against his skin, and let himself fall asleep, still thinking of how sexy it would be to actually lift up Finn's skirts and fuck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, still so embarrassing. Anyway. You're prolly wondering why I have two prompt fills for Knight. Well, I come up with ideas for these prompts before I write them, and sometimes I like the ideas so much I can't decide between which one to use, so I just use both. There's gonna be a few more like this (I mean with multiple prompts, not smut, you horny bastards) later on. Though, I guess there might be more porny goodness... That is, if my heart allows it. //blush


End file.
